


浪漫满屋

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: Attention：白石和谦也是重组家庭中法律意义上的兄弟，白石是哥哥，谦也是弟弟，年差不变，仍然是相差了11个月。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

（上）  
谦也的父母离婚是在他刚升上了中学的时候的事。  
没有出轨，也没有发生过家庭暴力，他的父母只是单纯因为性格不合而分开。谦也也不是太明白他的亲生父母之间到底发生什么了，不过，至少他们是和平分手的。离婚要办的手续和协议，早就已经决定好了。长子谦也的抚养权归了母亲，而次子翔太的抚养权就归了父亲。虽然父母分开了，但是他们的关系并没有破裂。谦也也没什么实感，就好像只是单纯的一家人分开了住一样。他们见了面还是会有说有笑，爸爸还是这么关心自己，妈妈还是那么宠爱自己。  
大概不久之后他们就会复婚吧。这样想的谦也，在中学二年级升上三年级的那个暑假，被妈妈亲口告知，她要再婚了。  
再婚对象姓白石，是一名药剂师。他也曾经有过一段婚姻，有三名子女，离婚后和前妻协议，争取到第二个孩子的抚养权。  
谦也的妈妈跟他说，他将要有一位“哥哥”了。  
才13岁的谦也似乎在此时此刻才把自己积压的怨气和不满爆发出来，对着自己的妈妈吼道“我才不要一个哥哥，我有翔太这个弟弟就够了”。  
单方面和妈妈吵架了之后，他就离家出走了。一个人坐着电车，从大阪的南面做了大阪的北面，回到了自己以前的“家”。  
越想越讽刺，他的亲生爸爸忍足宗也是一名远近驰名的医生，而他的妈妈井辻万里子的再婚对象，是一名药剂师。  
爸爸看见谦也来找自己非常意外，谦也也不知道该怎么跟爸爸说这件事，但是当他看见自己爸爸身边也有一名亲近的女性的时候，谦也哑口无言。  
原来他的爸爸比妈妈更早一步再婚了。  
谦也不知道能怎么形容自己的心情。翔太似乎很喜欢他的这位新妈妈，缠在她身边撒娇，谦也看着他们幸福的一家三口觉得坐如针毡。最后，他什么都没说，悻悻地回去了。  
当他回到了自己的“家”，他的“爸爸”和“哥哥”已经来了。  
“谦也，我跟你介绍，他就是藏之介君，以后就是你的哥哥了。藏之介君，这是谦也。”  
名为白石藏之介的男孩笑着对谦也伸出了手。  
他的“爸爸”和妈妈都看着他们，谦也慢慢举起了手，然后被藏之介握住。  
“以后我们就是兄弟了。”

* * *

藏之介也转入了谦也读的中学，而且很巧的，和谦也在同一个班。  
四天宝寺中学三年二班。谦也至少要和他的“哥哥”在这里度过两个学期。  
白石藏之介是一个非常优秀的人。容貌出众，成绩优秀，运动万能，也不会因为自己的出色而骄傲自满，做什么都拼尽全力，是一个努力家。相比之下，谦也原本有的那么一点光芒完全被他遮盖过去了。无论怎么努力也无法做到像藏之介那样各方面都完美的全才，谦也一方面羡慕他，一方面也嫌弃自己。  
学校里没有人知道他们其实是兄弟。谦也无论如何都不同意改姓，姓忍足就很好，他不想和翔太的联系就此分割开来。他的妈妈已经入籍了，现在已经是名正言顺的白石太太了，所以在他们的家中，只有“忍足谦也”和他们格格不入。  
因为是同一个学校，也是同一个班，甚至还加入了同一个社团，谦也和藏之介每天早上都会一起出门。其实谦也根本不想和他的“哥哥”这么亲近，那让他觉得很尴尬，彼此之间也没什么特别要说的话，但是在妈妈的目送底下，又不好表现出来。  
他的父亲也已经再婚了，就是说，他的家庭已经回不去以前那样了，如果因为自己无法适应新的家庭而让妈妈难为，那么自己内心也过意不去。  
其实藏之介也不是一个难相处的人，他的新“爸爸”也是一个很温柔的人，这样一个家庭没什么不好的。  
“谦也。”  
“啊、嗯？怎么了？”  
“你最近老是走神，是休息不够吗？”  
和自己的“哥哥”走在上学的路上的时候，他突然作出了关心。  
也是啊，毕竟已经是“兄弟”了，关心一下不是很寻常的事嘛。  
“没事没事，我想到了一道不会做的数学题……”  
“那、回到教室之后我们一起解题？”  
“不用了，我已经想到解题方法了。谢谢你，白石。”  
藏之介皱了一下眉头，看样子本想要说什么，但还是没有说出来。  
他们之间又陷入了无言，就这样沉默着走到了学校，回到了课室。

谦也对藏之介的称呼一直都是“白石”。  
很奇怪吧，明明妈妈入籍之后，他们一家人都是“白石”。  
谦也对他的“爸爸”的称呼是“叔叔”，而对他的“哥哥”则是喊姓。有意无意间，谦也将自己和他们分割开来。他们都是“白石”，而只有自己是“忍足”。  
除了家人之外，他们身边也完全没有人知道他们还是法律意义上的“兄弟”。

“谦也，我切了西瓜，去叫藏之介君下来吃吧。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
妈妈在厨房吩咐了谦也之后，谦也很快就走上了楼梯。  
他们住在两层高的一户建，二楼只有两间房，一间是谦也的，一间是藏之介的。  
这间一户建是谦也的父母离婚之后，他的妈妈买下的，一开始谦也以为这间房子是妈妈用离婚分得的财产独资买下来，后来才知道，这间房有一半的钱是那位“白石叔叔”给的。他的父母的关系破裂得比他想象的还要早，他们早就同床异梦了，只是在孩子面前还能装出和睦相处的样子。  
谦也敲了一下房间的门。  
“白石？”  
接着谦也听到了房间里有些响动，藏之介应该是听到了吧。  
“妈妈切了西瓜，喊你下去吃。”  
“嗯，稍微等我一下。”  
谦也没有弄出任何响声，在他的门前等着。  
可能谦也自己也没有发觉。他在他的新“家人”面前总是很拘谨。如果是翔太的话，谦也可能还会说些话，和翔太开开玩笑，但是现在的对象是藏之介，他就完全没有开玩笑的勇气。  
“我来了。”  
藏之介打开了门，不知怎么的，反而吓到了刚好走神了的谦也。  
“啊……”  
“我吓到你了？”  
“没有，是我刚才在走神。”  
“谦也。”  
藏之介伸出手，用手背碰上谦也的额头。  
他突然的举动又再让谦也惊慌失措起来，皮肤刚接触上，谦也就立即后退了几步，和他拉开了距离。  
“谦也，你没事吧？”  
“我？我没事啊，你才是，怎么突然要……”  
“因为谦也总是无精打采，我担心你是不是生病了。”  
“我真的没事。”  
“谦也，有什么事可以跟哥哥说的哦。”  
藏之介再次朝他伸出手，却被谦也强硬地打开了。  
“我根本没把你当我哥哥。”

* * *

难以面对。  
谦也真的觉得自己在这个家庭里绷得太紧了。  
想要装作若无其事，但是做不出来。如果可以的话，他当然想要大大方方喊那个人做“爸爸”，喊藏之介做“哥哥”，但是，他真的做不到。他也很嫌弃自己，这样最简单的事情都做不到，自欺欺人也做不到。  
说出了那句话之后，直到晚上吃饭，气氛都很僵硬。  
谦也完全不敢看着藏之介，当然，其他家人也察觉到了。  
这有什么办法？能有什么办法？沉默的谦也在心里尖叫。他真的很想离开这样的家庭环境，可是他无处可去。爸爸那边也已经组建了一个新家庭，如果离开了这里，他真的连个容身之所都没有了。

那次说出了那句话之后，谦也和藏之介有整整三天没有说过话。  
谦也也很懊恼，他总觉得自己是把一直以来的怨气发泄到了藏之介身上，但是藏之介又何辜？他根本没有做错，相反，他作为“哥哥”，还做好了自己本应该做的事情。谦也想，做错的人是自己，是自己固执地认为自己融不入这个新家庭，是自己拒绝了“家人”的好意。  
他应该去道歉的。  
今天是周末，不过因为叔叔和妈妈的工作性质，他们今天还要上班。  
谦也一早就醒过来了。妈妈什么都没准备，估计还在倒三班，至少要下午才能回来了。于是谦也自己用冰箱有的食材做了早餐。是很简单的豆腐蔬菜汤还有盐烧鱼，还煮了一锅饭。热腾腾的饭菜做好之后谦也有些踌躇，不知道要不要喊他的“哥哥”过来吃早餐。在他纠结的时候，他就听到了有人下楼的声音，然后在饭厅和对方打了个照面。  
谦也想打招呼，但发不出声音，反而是藏之介对他笑了一下。  
“早上好，谦也。”  
“早上好……”  
藏之介拉开了餐桌前的椅子坐了下来，谦也回过神来，连忙帮他把碗筷摆上。  
其实家里经常就剩下他们两个。藏之介的爸爸是药剂师，而谦也的妈妈是护士，都是工作忙碌的人。不过过去谦也经常一个人躲在房间里，也没什么要和藏之介相处的机会和时间。大概在自己藏起来的时候，藏之介在自己的房间里努力学习吧，毕竟是优等生。  
“是谦也做的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
藏之介喝了一口汤，然后说：“很好吃哦。”  
“谢谢……”  
“谦也今天有空吗？”  
“诶？”谦也抬起了头，在和藏之介对视之后，点了点头，“有。”  
“那么我们要去街头网球场打一场吗？”  
“……”  
“好吗？”  
“嗯，好。”

网球是他们的共同爱好。  
谦也还记得自己在网球部也看见了藏之介的时候那种惊讶，随后监督就立即宣布他担任了网球部的新部长。在网球方面他也是这么优秀，行云流水的动作没有半点多余，每打出的一球都按照好他预计的路线飞去。四天宝寺在他的带领下一定可以在全国大赛得到很好的成绩吧。其实谦也的球技也不算差，好歹也是二年级开始就担任了正选，但的确，比起藏之介，他的确逊色太多了。  
“谦也是很优秀的双打选手。”  
结束了一轮比赛，当然是谦也输给了藏之介，两个人坐在场边休息的时候，藏之介说了这么一句话。  
“为什么是双打？”  
“谦也的网球是辅助型的网球，在双打里能够发挥得更好。”  
“这样啊，果然二年级的时候就不应该让我在单打三出场嘛。”  
谦也看着前方，但是瞳孔没有对焦。街头网球场里有一阵凉风吹过，是夏天的味道，很快，又会到新的全国大赛了。  
“谦也，要和我双打吗？”  
“诶？跟你？可是小修一定不会同意的吧，你可是我们四天宝寺的王牌，绝对要在单打一出场哦。”  
“可是我不想看谦也和别人双打。”  
“诶？什么啊，这句话好奇怪。对了，小修之前说想让我试试和财前搭档来着，明天我就……”  
“谦也，我想和你双打。”  
“现在只有我们两个人，也没对手，也没法……”  
藏之介再次打断了谦也的话，“我明天就跟小修说，全国大赛的时候让我们作为双打一出场吧。”  
“可是……”  
“我会让小修同意的。”  
好奇怪。谦也心里有些微妙感。  
藏之介为什么坚持要跟自己双打？会是为了增进他们之间的“兄弟”感情吗？  
谦也没有得到什么答案。藏之介也没有说什么，不过，和平时相比，谦也总觉得藏之介有心事。他沉默的样子似乎隐藏了许多许多的思绪，这些思绪，谦也捉不透，也不可能搞得明白。

运动完之后两个人都出了一身汗，回到家之后，谦也就迫不及待想去冲个澡了，不过果然，这里也不是他可以随心所欲的家。  
“白石，你要先洗澡吗？”  
“我们一起洗吧？”  
“……嗯，也可以。”  
在浴室前脱衣服的时候总觉得很拘谨。  
和自己瘦削的身体不一样，注重健康管理的藏之介锻炼出了薄薄的肌肉，即使是身体，也是他的更加完美和好看。  
“谦也？”  
被藏之介发现了自己的视线，谦也一下子脸就红了。  
“对不起，我、我……”  
“看着迷了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“觉得我好看？”  
藏之介突然压了过来，手撑在墙壁上，把谦也围堵在墙和自己的身体之间。  
糟糕的是他们现在都没穿衣服。大汗淋漓的，还有氤氲的水汽。  
谦也根本不知道自己的眼睛和手脚要放到哪里去。  
“白、白石，你挨得太近了。”  
“谦也。”  
“快去冲水啦！”  
谦也猝不及防地推开了白石，冲到了花洒头下，扭开了开关，让水淋在了自己头上。他还没扭到热水那边，冷水冷得像冰，藏之介走了过去，帮他调了水温，但是谦也就一直低着头，不敢抬起头看他这位“哥哥”。  
好尴尬。明明都是男孩子，可是为什么气氛会变得这么尴尬。  
谦也的大脑觉得非常非常混乱，直到自己的下巴被挑起，就这样直愣愣地看着藏之介那张完美的脸。  
“谦也，其实你说你不当我是你哥哥的时候，我很高兴。”  
“诶？”  
嘴唇有柔软的触感的时候，谦也根本没有反应得过来。  
直到藏之介的舌头伸进了他的口腔里。  
“唔……！！”  
谦也突然挣扎起来，推开了藏之介，狼狈地擦了擦自己的嘴。  
“你在做什么啊！你可是我哥哥啊！”

* * *

接吻当然是恋人才可以做的事情。  
亲人的话，表达爱意最多也就亲亲脸颊和额头之类的地方吧。  
可是藏之介亲了他的嘴，而且还把舌头伸进去了。再怎么说，这也不是因为亲情会做的事情。  
妈妈下午的时候回来了，藏之介像没事人一样跟她说话，简单交代了一下今天他们做了什么，当然没有把在浴室强吻了谦也的事情说出来。谦也在他们旁边听他们聊天，什么都没说出来。他以前想过，藏之介如果真的是妈妈的孩子，妈妈说不定还会觉得欣慰点，毕竟藏之介样样优秀，但是现在，谦也有另外的想法。  
妈妈温柔地过来问沉默不语的谦也今天过得怎么样的时候，谦也抬起了头。  
“哥哥今天把我照顾得很好。”  
妈妈愣了一下，然后欣喜之情溢于言表。  
“谦也，你喊藏之介君什么？”  
“哥哥。他是我的哥哥，不是吗？”  
妈妈激动得抱住了谦也，用力要把他揉进自己怀里。  
在她看来，谦也是终于接受了这一个新的家庭。他不再把自己当做是这个家的局外人了，他接受了藏之介，自然也接受了其他家人。  
不过，藏之介却不是这样想。  
“谦也……”  
“今天谢谢你陪我，哥哥。”


	2. Chapter 2

（下）  
一大早，同学听到谦也喊藏之介做“哥哥”的时候，都吓了一大跳，纷纷围上来问到底是什么回事。藏之介不说话，而谦也就笑着跟大家解释，“其实白石是我的哥哥哦”、“法律意义上的哥哥啦，是不是很酷？我竟然有这么优秀帅气的一个哥哥呢”，听到谦也和藏之介原来是法律意义上的兄弟，大家除了惊奇之外，女生多多少少还有些羡慕。毕竟是藏之介这么优秀的人呢，能成为他的亲人一定是很幸福的事情吧。所有人都说着这种话，谦也听了，就笑着应和，是啊，有这么一个优秀的哥哥是荣幸。  
只有藏之介没有觉得开心，而且，他的不愉快都已经不想掩饰了，偏偏谦也还故作轻松地拍了拍他的肩膀，喊他“哥哥”。  
明明彼此都心知肚明。  
“那个呢、哥哥，双打的事……”  
“既然我们都成为兄弟了，肯定要一起双打的吧？”  
“诶？”  
“会更有默契。”  
谦也没有办法反驳藏之介的逻辑。  
他说得没错，而且他拿这个理由去说服监督渡边修，肯定也会得到支持的。  
“嗯，好吧。”谦也垂下了眼睑，然后又抬起来，“哥哥。”

哥哥、哥哥、哥哥……他根本不想听到这个称呼，就算是他的亲妹妹友香里也没有这样称呼过他，忍足谦也又算什么？法律意义上的兄弟，根本就没有实际上的血缘关系。但是，所有人都为了谦也愿意喊他做“哥哥”而欣喜，他的爸爸、他的“妈妈”，都为了这个重组的家庭露出了融洽的景象而感到宽慰。  
只有藏之介一个人独自生着闷气，连笑容都挤不出来。  
喊着他“哥哥”的谦也，根本就是有多远就躲得多远，还不如以前喊他“白石”的时候呢。  
不过既然承认了“哥哥”这样的身份，也肯定要做些亲人之间才会有的亲密行为吧？  
“谦也，妈妈和爸爸今晚都要工作不能回来，晚饭就拜托你做了哦。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
他们的妈妈万里子在出门前这样叮嘱了孩子。  
对于谦也来说，父母工作忙碌是常事，小时候他就要肩负起照顾翔太的责任了。不过现在回想回来，亲生父母的渐行渐远，大概也是因为忙碌的工作吧。无法长时间维系的感情，早晚是要断掉的。还好的是，他的父母其实是和平分手的，对彼此都没有恨。  
谦也不知道藏之介的家庭又是怎么一回事，不过白石叔叔对妈妈非常好，应该也是一个温柔的人，不然妈妈也不会最后选择了他，所以他想、藏之介的原生家庭的矛盾应该和自己差不多吧。  
在万里子离开了之后，谦也看了看墙上的钟，发现现在也已经是傍晚了，准备晚饭也差不多了。  
其实家里只有他和藏之介独处的时间对于他来说有些难熬，过去两个人不怎么熟悉的时候，都是各自待在各自的房间，互不干涉的。  
谦也穿上了围裙，在冰箱里找出食材，然后就开始忙碌起来了。  
在专心致志地削土豆皮的时候，他听到了渐行渐近的脚步声，一个分心，削皮刀就划过去了。尽管已经很小心了，还是擦破了一点点指尖上的皮肤，浅浅的血渗出来的时候，他都愣住了。  
“谦也……！！”  
刚进厨房的藏之介看到了这样的情景，立即紧张地冲上去，抢走了他手上的削皮刀，抓过他的手掌察看。  
“白、哥哥……！我没事的啦。”  
手被他紧紧捉住让谦也惴惴不安，但是藏之介说什么都不肯放开。  
“要马上处理伤口才行。”  
“才划破这么一点，马上血就不会流了。”  
“不行，跟我过来。”  
藏之介的态度非常强硬，不由分说就拉着他离开了厨房。  
谦也看着他熟练地翻找出放在了客厅柜子里的医药箱，在里面找出了碘酒、棉花和止血贴。  
太夸张了，说真的这么点小破皮，就算不管它也不会发生什么。  
“谦也，把手给我。”  
“哥哥……”  
“听话。”  
受伤的手伸了出来，藏之介认真地握住，然后开始帮他仔细地处理着。  
他在学校里担任保健委员，这样的事情对于他来说早就得心应手了，不过正因为他是保健委员，对受伤这种情况了如指掌，谦也才觉得他完全是在小题大做。  
印着花纹的止血贴贴好了创口，藏之介这才露出了笑容。  
“好了。”  
“谢谢……”  
谦也想要抽回自己的手，但是藏之介还是眼疾手快在他回缩之前将他的手捉住了。  
“哥、哥哥……！”  
“谦也，我不想听到你这么叫我。”  
“……”  
为什么要露出这样的表情？谦也也不自觉地变得痛苦。  
他不知道他要怎么和他的“哥哥”相处，从第一眼见到他的时候就开始是这样了。  
“谦也……”  
“我……不知道要怎么面对你才好。”  
“……”  
谦也弱弱地吐出了心声。  
“如果可以，我这辈子都只想要有翔太一个弟弟就足够了，我不想要一个哥哥。”  
“那就……”  
“可是你就是我的哥哥，我如果喊你做哥哥，妈妈会很高兴。我们是很奇怪的家庭，唔……怎么说呢，我们没有血缘上的关系，但是我们法律上是兄弟，所以……”  
“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
藏之介似乎是不再愿意听他细细碎碎地说下去了。  
喜欢、或者更准确点说，是爱情。可是，这是不应该产生的感情吧，因为他是谦也的“哥哥”，从他踏进这个家开始，他和他就有了这么一层关系。  
“我也喜欢你，哥哥。”  
“不是亲情的喜欢，我不是你的哥哥。”  
“哥、……白石。”  
终于，他愿意换称呼了。  
是过去，他们还感觉十分生分的时候的称呼。  
但是，藏之介真的宁愿他就这样称呼他。他们没有血缘关系，所以他们没有在一起的障碍，本应该如此的。  
“谦也……”  
“对不起。”  
不知道是为了什么的道歉。  
但是谦也这时候除了道歉什么都说不出来了。

* * *

谦也不想和忍足家划清界线，他们有着血缘关系，也划清不了界线，所以谦也坚持保留自己原本的姓，这是他和忍足家之间的联系还没切断的证明。  
所以现在他非常矛盾，可能是因为无处可逃吧。  
他必须要和藏之介生活在同一屋檐下，和家庭的割裂，但是又逃避着藏之介表露出来的爱意，让他快要分裂成两块了。  
妈妈万里子还没察觉得到，同一个班级还是同一个社团的两个人其实在一起出门之后，谦也会躲着藏之介走另外一条路。其实不是他故意躲避着的话，他们根本一天24小时里面都会待在一起。谦也对这样的巧合有些无奈，以及痛苦。他知道藏之介也很痛苦，每次偶然间和他视线对上了，那就是两个矛盾的人在痛苦地看着对方，明白对方的心意，但是又假装读不懂。

“谦也君，可以帮我把这个交给白石君吗？”  
“诶？”  
粉红色的信封递到了他的面前。  
这大概就是情信吧。  
他知道藏之介一直都很受欢迎，估计到毕业的时候，想要他衬衫第二颗纽扣的人能够绕着学校排三圈吧。不过，这样的事情还是第一次发生。  
“帮帮我嘛，谦也君。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为你是白石君的弟弟啊。”  
想要给他送情书的人一般都是塞到他鞋柜里面的吧？谦也依稀有这样的印象，好像有次藏之介一打开鞋柜，里面倾泻出来一大堆情书。受欢迎还真的困恼啊。不过这些情书，藏之介大概率都是看都不看就直接扔掉的。这么大量的表白，要他每一个去回应也太强人所难了。  
所以这么受欢迎的一个人，为什么会……不，才不是喜欢呢。谦也心里默默念，他说的喜欢，是亲情的喜欢。  
“谦也君？”  
“啊、对不起我走神了，我一会儿帮你交给他吧。”  
“太好了，这样白石君就肯定会看了吧。”  
女孩欢欣雀跃地离开了，剩下谦也站在原地呆若木鸡。  
一口答应下来之后才发现自己做了什么，谁让他是从来都不会拒绝人的人，这下又要去面对一个他不想要面对的人了。

因为谦也的躲避，跟渡边监督说好了的双打练习一直都没有展开，原定的训练计划该怎么样还是怎么样。  
等到训练结束，一般都是谦也早一步先走，而身为部长的藏之介要留下来写部志。  
不过今天有些不一样。  
藏之介以为人都已经走光了，毕竟窗外面的夕阳都已经照进来了，结果有个意想不到的人进入了部室。  
“哥、白石……”  
看到谦也的第一眼是欣喜若狂，但是完美圣书立即就按捺住自己即将迸发的感情了。  
他知道谦也肯定是有什么事才会主动来见他的。  
果然，一个粉红色的信封就递到了他面前。  
肯定不是谦也自己写的情书，藏之介立即就明白到事情的缘由了，毕竟他很清楚谦也是一个不懂得拒绝别人的人。  
“给你的。”  
“是谁给的？”  
“诶这个……”  
其实那个女生谦也也不认识，应该在这之前还没说过话吧，好像甚至还不是跟他们同年级的女孩子。  
“我不会收的。”  
“可是……”  
“谦也，你是怎么看的？这封情书。”  
“诶……怎么看啊……”谦也想了想，“这是别人对你的喜欢？我也不好说什么，毕竟我也没被人送过情书。”  
“我啊，可是觉得这些人很可笑哦。”  
“啊……”  
“连我是一个什么人都不知道，光凭着我的外表和名声就说喜欢我，这样的感情真的就是爱吗？我觉得不是吧，如果这也能称之为爱，未免太过轻浮一点。”  
谦也听着听着就愣住了。  
他的确没有想过原来白石是这样看待自己很受欢迎这件事的。  
“所以……”  
“我是深入认识了谦也之后，才爱上你的。”  
“……”  
“谦也是个很温柔的人，遇到不开心的事也只会拼命忍耐自己，不会拒绝别人，很会为人着想，但是也太过为人着想了，从来没有想过自己的事情，所以有时候会令到自己很痛苦。我知道的，谦也很不想自己的家庭就这样四分五裂，我一开始的确是想要好好成为谦也的哥哥，让你可以接纳大家。可是，后来我才明白到，我根本不想要做你的哥哥，那样没法保护你。”  
“白石……”  
“一直以来你都躲着我，我没法跟你说这些，不过现在终于可以说清楚了。”  
谦也没想到藏之介露出了松一口一样的笑容，这让他的瞳孔摇晃起来。  
“谦也，我不想你再这样忍耐自己变得痛苦。”  
为什么，突然鼻子会这么酸。  
“我……想要和你一起面对那些让你觉得痛苦的事情。不是作为哥哥，是作为……”  
你的恋人。  
从来都没有人在乎过自己的想法吧。  
自己其实一直在意的是这个吧？父母离开再婚，他们以为顾及到孩子们的心情，但其实都是自己在忍耐着自己的感受，去迎合他们的任性。再不希望发生的事情已经发生了，这时候再哭痛是没有用的。他在看见爸爸那边有了新的家庭，翔太对着新妈妈笑得很高兴的时候，心真的很痛。在那么一瞬间，他真的觉得这个世界上不会再有人在乎过他的想法，但是他必须要在乎别人的想法，他不可以让自己的妈妈担心，所以，他要努力融入他恐惧的新家庭。  
“我、不……白石、不对……”  
眼泪突然就止不住地拼命掉了。  
为什么藏之介要跟他说这些话啊，好奇怪啊。  
“对不起谦也，我说了什么让你不舒服了吗？”  
“藏——”  
谦也突然扑入了藏之介的怀里，放声哭了起来。  
他知道，自己已经打动了他的心了。  
白石无奈地笑着，然后温柔地拍着他的后背。  
“好了好了，谦也，不要哭了，有什么都有我在嘛。”  
“可是、可是……”  
“我会一直留在你的身边的，不是作为哥哥。”  
结果拖到现在才把心情说出来，他作为完美圣书也失格了吧。

不过。  
“等等、谦也。”  
“呜？”  
“要给我一个约定之吻哦。”  
看着他逐渐红透的脸，藏之介露出了餍足的神情。  
果然，他就是自己命定之人啊。

おまけ  
“其实我第一眼看见谦也的时候，就觉得你很可爱。”  
“诶……”  
“躲在万里子阿姨后面，然后又怯怯地走出来跟我打招呼，那时候我就在想啊，这肯定是个很好欺负的人吧。”  
“什么啊！？第一次见面你就想欺负我吗？”  
“是啊，这么可爱的人，欺负起来肯定很有意思。”  
“哥、哥……！！”  
“情侣之间喊哥哥也算是情趣吧，我现在倒不介意啦，倒不如说，反而让我更兴奋？”  
“唔！？你是恶魔吗……”


End file.
